Amistad en juego
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Marinette y Adrien sólo son amigos pero... luego de una obra de teatro donde se tuvieron que besar, empiezan su propio juego en donde el perdedor debe recibir un castigo sin peros.
1. Chapter 1

Un duelo de esgrima se llevaba a cabo y no entre Adrien y Kagami, era entre Adrien y Marinette la cual para sorpresa del chico estuvo practicando hasta el punto en que podía combatir con él mano a mano.

Puede que Adrien no sea ambicioso cuando de tener la victoria en un partido amistoso se trataba pero tenía un orgullo como esgrimista y si perdía contra Marinette lo perdería (si Kagami se enteraba de que Marinette es mejor que él, iría por ella y no lo iba a permitir)

Con Kagami lograba terminar en empate pero con Marinette ni éso.

Los dos se defendían del ataque enemigo.

Obviamente la resistencia de la azabache era mucho menor y estaba empezando a disminuir el ritmo.

Al ver una oportunidad en el cansancio de Marinette, Adrien se movió con sagacidad y la tocó con la punta de su sable.

-¡Touché! - Grito el emocionado chico.

-¡Salud! - Grito una cansada Marinette que se tiraba al suelo agotada.

Adrien se sacó la careta con una sonrisa.

¿Qué le haría Kagami si le dice salud a la hora de decir touché?

El rubio tomó una botella de agua y se acercó donde estaba acostada la azabache la cual ni la careta se había quitado.

Se sentó a su lado y le tocó el hombro con un dedo.

-No te preocupes, sigo viva. -Dijo ella mientras Adrien le retiraba la careta y ambos sonreían.

Ambos estaban muy sudados y con sus rostros algo rojizos por la ardua batalla.

-No lo hiciste nada mal para ser una principiante. - Se burló él mientras ella se sentaba.

-Y tu no lo hiciste mal para ser una chica. - Contraataco y él le dio una mirada sería.

Marinette lo ignoro y le quitó la botella con agua.

Adrien la quedó mirando por un rato mientras bebía agua.

Por un raro motivo, luego de la obra de teatro que hicieron hace un mes donde se tuvieron que besar, ambos se hicieron muy unidos y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

¿Por qué será que la cosa cambio tanto entre ellos?

-¿Marinette? ¿No crees que como el ganador merezco una recompensa y tu un castigo?

La chica entre cerró los ojos mientras le devolvía la botella.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Adrien sonrió como todo un niño travieso.

Era la oportunidad de vengarse de Marinette por que... por que...

Bueno, ella nunca le hizo nada malo pero aún así se iba a vengar por que si.

-Acercate. - le susurro mientras le hacía señal con el dedo índice.

La chica en cambio lo miró con seriedad.

-Vamos, no te voy a hacer nada. Solo te dire cual es mi premio en voz baja. - explicó mientras ella se resignaba y acercaba su oído para oír que queria Adrien como premio.

La chica quedó hecha de piedra al sentir como su amigo le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-Listo, premio reclamado. - dijo él antes de ponerse de pie e ir a los vestuarios de chicos.

Marinette quedo sentada y se tocó la mejilla sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión.

-Rayos, perdí la oportunidad de sonrojarme.

Miró en dirección de donde se había ido su compañero y sonrió.

La siguiente victoria debía ser suya a como dé lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Uno de mis favoritos de wattpad.

Espero y les guste.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	2. Ejercicio

Adrien veía como Marinette estaba haciendo estiramientos.

Ése día la chica llevaba unos shorts y una musculosa ya que Adrien la invito a hacer algo de ejercicio juntos.

-Muy bien Adrien, ¿qué planeas ahora? - preguntó ella mientras él desviaba la mirada algo asustado por casi ser descubierto hechando una miradita.

-Es simple prin... Marinette, quien dure más tiempo trotando, gana. - explicó mientras ella levantaba una ceja.

¿Se le pegaron las mañas de Kim y Alix o qué?

-Esta bien, aceptó y cuando te gane voy a reclamar mi premio. - exclamó con burla mientras Adrien se ponía a estirar los brazos.

El chico llevaba pantalones cortos de color negro y una sudadera gris.

¿Cómo se mantenía tan calmada Marinette? Éso es simple, estuvo practicando toda la noche con la foto de un salva vidas con el rostro de Adrien pegado así que verlo ahora, no era nada.

-Muy bien, ¡Empecemos! - Dijo antes de salir corriendo y Marinette fruncio el ceño.

-¡Éso es tram...

-¡Woof, woof, woof!

-¡Ahh!

Un perro salió de la nada y se puso a perseguir a un asustado Adrien mientras Marinette sacaba su celular y les seguía el pasó mientras grababa todo.

Dulce venganza.

Luego de que Adrien se subiese a un árbol y Marinette ahuyentase al canino, decidieron seguir con su juego.

Para estar cómodos decidieron encontrarse a las 5 de la mañana (un gran sacrificio para Marinette) por lo que el sol recién estaba empezando a asomarse.

Adrien iba en delantera mientras que Marinette atrás de él mirando fijamente al chico que todas sus clases donde requería esfuerzo físico, demostraba dar buenos frutos.

"¡Estúpido y sensual Adrien! Tiene más retaguardia que yo."

Maldijo internamente mientras que Adrien iba con el ceño fruncido.

No sabía por que pero sentía la extraña sensación de que su retaguardia corría peligro.

¿Será que el perro aún los seguía a escondidas y buscaba terminar con lo que empezó?

Era mejor prevenir a que lamentar así que disminuiría el pasó para ir a la par de Marinette y así ella lo iba a defender.

Por andar de distraído, se tropezó con su propio pie y cayó en cámara lenta mientras veía el pisó que pronto iba a besar.

Éso le iba a doler.

.

.

En una heladería.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Adrien estaba arrodillado, con el rostro contra el suelo mientras se disculpaba con Marinette la cual por ir atrás de Adrien, al momento de su caída tropezó con el y se torció el tobillo.

-¡Ya para Adrien! La gente nos mira raro.

Tanto los empleados como los clientes, veían a la pareja con una sonrisa.

-Pero... - Adrien por fin luego de 20 minutos, levantó el rostro y su frente estaba roja por haberla tenido tanto tiempo contra el pisó. - ¡Pero fue mi culpa! Debo cometer seppuku para pagar mi ofensa. - dijo mientras agarraba una cucharita de plástico y se apuñalaba el estómago.

-¡Malditos y perfectos six pack que no me dejan hacer daño! ¡Si no los amase tanto los odiaria por no dejarme matar con una cucharita de plástico!

Marinette suspiro profundo mientras se ponía una bolsa de hielo que una empleada le dio amablemente ya que había muchos clientes por que creían que estaban haciendo un espectáculo o algo.

-No te preocupes, siempre me curó rápido de mis lesiones así que en unos días ya estaré como nueva. - dijo y el chico se puso de pie.

-Aún así, les prometí a tus padres que cuidaria de ti cuando te fui a buscar para que hagamos ejercicios así que por está única vez, te otorgó la victoria. - exclamó con gran alegría mientras ella fruncia el ceño ligeramente.

No quería ganar de ésa forma pero seguía siendo victoria.

-Muy bien, mi premio y así mismo tu castigo, será que me lleves a mí casa en tus brazos como si fuese una princesa. - dijo ella con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción y el rubio se ruborizo ligeramente.

No sabía que Marinette podía ser tan atrevida.

-Y... ¿y si te llevo en mi hombro como en un secuestro?

-Como princesa.

El chico se encogió de hombros y suspiro derrotado.

Ésa sería su lección por andar de distraído.

-Muy bien... - sin más que decir, alzó a Marinette en sus brazos y ella se sonrojo ya que no creyó que lo haría. - Vamos a casa my princess.

Y se la llevó mientras todos aplaudían y Marinette ocultaba el rostro en el hombro de su amigo por pasar tanta vergüenza.

"Claro, tú oculta tu rostro en mi hombro ¡El que está pasando más vergüenza soy yo, no tú!"

Todas las personas seguían con la mirada al sonrojado chico que cargaba a una chica que ocultaba su rostro.

Ojalá y el perro de ésa mañana no le vuelva a salir mientras lleva a Marinette o en verdad haría seppuku.


	3. Especial de Halloween atrasado

Por ser Halloween, Alya, Nino, Adrien y Marinette se reunían afuera de la escuela como un punto de encuentro antes de ir a pedir dulces.

Adrien estaba disfrazado de vampiro mientras que Marinette de bruja.

El rubio se acercó a la azabache con una sonrisa.

-Que linda bruja me encontré, me da ganas de chuparle toda la sangre. - dijo acariciando el cuello de Marinette y ella retrocedió.

-Por favor señor vampiro, no lo haga, no quiero perder mi sangre y verme obligada a convertirlo en mi gatito. - pidió siguiendole el juego mientras tapaba su cuello con sus manos.

-Pero quiero chupartela. - dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombres y los dos sonreían.

Los dos morenos en cambio estaban algo sonrojados.

-Lo diré, dejen ése jueguito por que lo estoy malpensado a un nivel inimaginable.- dijo Nino y su mente sucia por imaginarse quien sabe que cosa mientras Alya asentía y los otros dos se separaron apenados ya que se les olvidó que no estaban sólos.

Nino estaba disfrazado de hombre de negro mientras que Alya llevaba una remera blanca que tenía escrito la palabra "disfraz".

Adrien sólo tuvo permiso de salir hasta las ocho de la noche pero cuando le dijo a su padre que antes iría a buscar a Marinette a su casa, el hombre agarró a su hijo de los hombros y le dijo que no era necesario volver a casa hasta mañana y que lo enorgullesca.

Seguro que le dijo éso por que él también quería dulces y tenía vergüenza para salir a pedirlos, no hay otra explicación lógica.

-Muy bien, como sé que si andan solos a la noche se pierden o los secuestraran, nos dividiremos. Nino irá con Marinette y yo con Adrien. -dijo la morena y todos la miraron por los equipos que formo.

-¿Por qué no nosotros dos?- preguntó Nino el cual no se sentía cómodo con la mirada fría de Adrien.

-Si van ellos dos juntos, el riesgo de ser secuestrados o que se pierdan es más grande y decidí ir con Adrien por que lo quiero interrogar. - explicó mientras tomaba a Adrien del brazo y lo arrastraba con ella.

Marinette y Nino se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

No había nadie quien los controle así que podían hacer todas las payasadas que querían.

Un mensaje le llegó a Nino, lo leyó y palidecio.

"Si pierdes a mi amiga o te unes a sus locuras, prepara tu funeral."

Siempre había alguien que lo arruinaba todo.

-Lo siento Marinette, debo comportarme y cuidarte o Alya me asesina. - exclamó el moreno y la azabache gruño molesta.

Y ella que quería ir al cementerio y fingir que revivia a los muertos.

.

.

Con Adrien y Alya.

-¡Dulce o truco! - Dijo el emocionado chico mientras la señora que los atendió los miraba raro.

-¿No son grandecitos para esto? Los dulces son para los niños. - le cerró la puerta en la cara y Adrien suspiro profundo.

¿Por qué sólo los niños recibían dulces mientras que él un portazo?

Se acercó a Alya y fueron a otra casa.

-Por cierto ¿qué querías preguntarme?

La morena lo miró por un rato.

-Sé honesto conmigo Adrien ¿qué es lo que sientes en verdad por Marinette? No te preguntó lo que son, te preguntó que sientes. - preguntó de forma directa y el rubio se sorprendido.

¿Qué era lo que él sentía en verdad por Marinette?

Eran buenos amigos, si, pero... ¿cuáles eran sus sentimientos?

Nunca lo había pensado y posiblemente no lo iba a hacer si Alya no se lo preguntaba.

-Seré honesto contigo, veo a Marinette como a alguien muy especial para mí, éso es lo único que te puedo decir con certeza. - respondió mientras Alya parecía meditar un poco en la respuesta y asintió.

-Por ahora me conformo con ésa respuesta pero más adelante quiero algo completo.

Adrien sonrió.

Era muy rara la vez que hablaba con Alya y nunca habían estado ellos dos sólos pero aún así eran amigos, le daba un poco de miedo las locuras en la que se metía la chica pero eran amigos.

-Por cierto, seguro que Marinette estará triste por que a ella tampoco le van a dar dulces.- dijo con una sonrisa y Adrien sacó su celular.

-¿Hola? Quiero 30 tonelada de dul...

-¡Éso es mucho, no la malcries!

-Cinco kilos de golosinas.

.

.

Con Marinette y Nino.

-Dulce o truco. - dijo la sonriente chica mientras el hombre que le atendió se sonrojaba.

-Toma todos los dulces que tengo y mi billetera. En una semana vuelve que tendré listo los papeles de mi casa para que sea tuya. Yo me iré a vivir con mis padres. - dijo el hombre mientras su mujer aparecía de atrás, le daba unos dulces a Marinette, uno a Nino y se llevaba a su marido de la oreja.

-¡Cielos! Otra persona que me da una canica que se hace pasar por dulce. - se quejó el moreno mientras iban a otra casa.

-Es raro, a mí me están dando más dulce que cuando era niña, incluso ésa pareja de abuelos me dijeron que pasé de vez en cuando a jugar al ajedrez y charlar con ellos. - dijo una alegré pero confundida Marinette.

El moreno sonrió mientras la miraba.

-Es obvio que a ti te van a dar dulces; eres simpática, amable, gran parte de París te conoce por hacer la portada de un músico famoso, aparecer en un vídeo con una cantante, tener un tío reconocido mundialmente como el mejor chef, la mejor amiga de la chica que entrevistó a Ladybug, Chat noir y al mismísimo Howk Moth y si éso fuese poco, eres linda. - explicó con alegría y la azabache se alejó un poco de él.

Nino se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se asustó.

-¡No lo mal intérpretes! Eres linda pero yo amo locamente a Alya y por favor no le cuentes que dije que la amo y sobre todo ¡No le digas a Adrien que te dije linda o encontrarán mi cadáver en una carreta en el desierto! - grito de manera histérica y Marinette parecía estar mirando algo atrás de Nino.

-Están atrás de mí ¿verdad?

Marinette asintió y se volteó para ver como Alya se contenía la risa y como Adrien miraba para otro lado con seriedad.

-Tierra, por favor, tragame.

.

.

Luego de que los morenos se despidieran, Adrien se ofreció a acompañar a Marinette a su casa.

-Éso no se vale, ¿por qué a ti te dieron dulces y a mí no? Soy apuesto, millonario y un modelo. - habló con celos mientras Marinette comía un chupetin (piruleta, paleta o como le digan)

-Con saber que eres millonario creo que la gente te querría dar caramelos envenenados por envidia, literalmente. - explicó la azabache y Adrien se inflo de cachetes.

No era justo.

Primero Alya la separa de Marinette casi toda la noche, luego nadie le da dulces y ahora tenia que soportar la sonrisa presumida de Marinette por que obtuvo dulces y él no.

-Como sea, ¿cuál será mi castigo y tu premio? - preguntó de mal humor y la ojiazul lo miró confundida.

-¿Premio? Adrien, esto no era una competencia, sólo nos salimos a divertir por que creeme, si fuese una competencia estarías llorando y yo tendría mi casa de jengibre. - dijo con "humildad" la protagonista.

Adrien gruño notoriamente.

Si se trataba de usó de suerte, seguro él perdería así que desde ahora mejor no apostaría a la suerte.

-Muy bien. Di "¡Ah!" - habló la azabache mientras se ponía delante de Adrien el cual se sorprendio al momento en que ella le dio su dulce.

-Felíz Halloween Adrien, hasta mañana. - se despidió antes de irse corriendo a su casa la cual estaba a metros de ellos.

El chico quedó parado en su lugar por un rato mientras se ruborizaba y comía su paleta.

-Felíz Halloween, mi bella bruja.


	4. Videojuego

Marinette estaba en la habitación de Adrien y los dos se veían fijamente.

-¿Lista para perder Marinette? - preguntó con burla mientras ella rodaba los ojos y lo miraba desafiante.

-Yo nací lista. - respondió, Adrien arquero una ceja y ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.- ¡No! Espera, vuelve a preguntar que ahora si contestó bien. - pidió pero el chico negó mientras le daba el control del segundo jugador.

La azabache suspiro derrotada por su respuesta y agarró el control antes de que Adrien elija a su personaje.

Ése día Adrien la desafío a jugar un videojuego de dragon ball en su casa y Marinette aceptó luego de presumir que era mejor que él por al menos 40 minutos.

Adrien eligió a la lagartija metro sexual (Freezer) mientras que Marinette eligió a la acosadora de Gohan (Videl)

El chico la miró con burla.

-¿Enserio? ¿Videl? - preguntó mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Un pejelagarto?

Punto para Marinette a la hora de burlarse de los personajes.

El juego inicio y en menos de tres segundos, Adrien ya había perdido la mitad de vida.

El chico palidecio y decidió usar su plan para una victoria segura e indiscutible.

-Tengo diarrea. - dijo cerca del oido de Marinette.

-¡¿Qué?! - la chica dio un saltó y se le cayó el control el tiempo suficiente para que Adrien tome la delantera y gane el juego.

-¡Ja! ¡Te gané! - apuntó a Marinette con el dedo, alegré por una victoria "limpia" mientras ella apretaba los dientes con enojó.

-Éso... éso... ¡Éso fue trampa!

El rubio miró a otro lado y le mostró la palma de su mano.

-Hablale a la mano. Una victoria es una victoria.

Marinette quiso levantarle el dedo corazón pero como toda dama, se contuvo, se sentó y volvió a tomar el control.

Adrien sonrió al ver que ella no diría nada.

Se veía tan linda enojada.

Un momento... ¿Por qué de repente le gustaba ver a Marinette enojada?

Se encogió de hombros y eligió a Jiren mientras que Marinette Trunks del futuro.

El rubio al ver que Marinette eligió ése personaje con una sonrisa, fruncio el ceño.

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Te gustan los canosos que viven en el apocalipsis? - preguntó pero ella no le hizo casó y empezaron el juego.

Adrien oprimio un botón que usualmente no tocaba y se sorprendido.

"No sabía que los personajes se pondían defender.

¡Nuevo truco adquirido! Prepárate por que no me podrás ganar Mari..."

La azabache usó uno de los ultras movimientos y Adrien abrió sus ojos como plato.

-Marinette, se te ve el calzón.

-¡¿Eh?!

La chica se tapó atrás, sonrojada y nuevamente soltó el control haciendo que Adrien aproveche ésos segundos para ganar limpiamente.

La partida terminó con Adrien de vencedor mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba los brazos.

-¡My name is, Adrien Agreste!

Dos victorias indiscutibles y justas contra la gran Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Ése día, Adrien se convirtió en leyenda.

-Y el mío John Cena.

Adrien palidecio, volteó lentamente y vio como Marinette estaba parada encima del sofá antes de saltar sobre él y tumbarlo en el suelo.

-¡Eres un tramposo! - se puso a dar golpes mientras el se defendía.

-¡No soy un tramposo, soy un estratega y tu una mala perdedora! ¡Esto sólo es un juego! - agarró los brazos de su amiga y la hizo dar vuelta para ponerla boca abajo y sostener sus brazos sobre su espalda.

-Aceptalo Marinette, yo gane de forma limpia. - susurro cerca del oído de la chica la cual hizo pucherito y se puso a llorar falsamente.

Adrien rodó los ojos al conocer fácilmente un llanto falso gracias a Chloe pero...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pasaron Nathalie y Gabriel para ver como Marinette estaba "llorando" mientras Adrien estaba sobre ella de una manera muy para mal pensar.

-No puede ser... sangre de mi sangre, un violador desalmado ¡Yo te asesinó mocoso! - Dijo Gabriel mientras se sacaba el cinturón.

Adrien se paró asustado y huyó del castigo de su padre mientras Nathalie iba a abrazar a Marinette y decirle que todo acabo.

Marinette sonrió disimuladamente mientras veía como Adrien corría por toda la habitación.

Ahora estaban a mano ¿no?

.

.

Luego de que Adrien recibiera uno que otro cintazo, Marinette explicó que todo era un juego y los adultos se fueron dejandolos sólos otra vez.

Marinette se estaba por ir así que Adrien la acompaño a la salida.

-¿Algo que decir? - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa y el chico asintió algo enojado mientras se sobaba sus posaderas.

-No volveré a hacer trama.

"Al menos no si hay alguien más cerca de nosotros."

Ésos pensamientos nadie los sabría además de él y Marinette en el futuro.

-Bueno, como sea. Victoria es victoria así que a reclamar mi premio. - dijo de forma alegré y Marinette suspiro resignada.

Era obvio que no podría hacer nada con alguien obsesionado con las victorias y los premios.

-Bien, ¿qué me harás? - preguntó sin ganas de discutir mientras se detenían y Adrien se sacó una zapatilla.

-Quiero venganza.

Marinette lo miró confundida por un rato hasta que entendió a que se refería y retrocedió mientras protegía su retaguardia.

-¡Ni te atrevas ó gritare para que tu padre vuelva!

-Relájate, era broma. - aclaró mientras se volvía a poner su calzado y Marinette entendía por que Adrien solía oler a queso.

¿Debía decirle que vaya a ver a un médico por ésa peste?

Mejor no, en ése tiempo que llevan siendo amigos descubrió que Adrien puede ser algo dramático.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres? - volvió a preguntar.

Adrien sonrió y se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de Marinette la cual se seguía defendiendo atrás por si las dudas.

-Me gustaría... - susurro atrás de la chica la cual se sonrojo. - Esto.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como nunca antes, sus labios temblaron y su rostro alcanzó un nuevo nivel de sonrojo al sentir un dolor en su cuello, generado por la boca de Adrien.

-¡¿Ah?! - la chica se alejó y miró confundida y muy colorada a su amigo mientras se tapaba el cuello y él sonreía con superioridad.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-¿Sabes? Todo el día tuve ganas de hacer éso y al fin lo pude hacer.- explicó de manera tranquila- Ya te puedes ir. Yo tengo práctica de piano. Nos vemos luego. - regreso adentro mientras Marinette sacaba su celular, ponía la cámara y veía como ahora tenía un ligero moreton en el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

-No... ¡inventes! ¡¿Qué rayos hizo?! ¿Qué le diré a mis padres? ¡¿Qué le diré a Alya?!

Y se fue mientras pensaba en que hacer con éso mientras que adentro de la mansión Agreste, en la habitación de Adrien.

-¡¿Qué rayos hice y quiero repetir?! ¡Soy un monstruo! - Adrien estaba arrodillado, sonrojado y tapando su rostro con ambas manos por lo que hizo.

Sin que ninguno se dé cuenta, poco a poco, su amistad esta entrando en conflicto por un juego.


	5. Quemados

Marinette salia del vestuario de chica mientras se ataba el cabello en una sola coleta y se encontró con Adrien en la entrada.

-¡Ajá! Así te quería agarrar puerco. - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Adrien la miró confundido hasta que entendió.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No vine a espiar, vine a buscarte. - se explicó mientras la azabache se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué tonta apuesta quieres hacer ahora, Kim versión 2? - preguntó con aburrimiento y Adrien ignoro el insulto.

-Bueno, Nino le pregunto al profesor y hoy haremos una partida de quemados ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién dura más tiempo gana? - extendió su mano para sellar el acuerdo y Marinette no lo dudo dos veces y estrecho su mano.

Usualmente ella era de las primeras en perder lo que Adrien sabía a la perfección pero lo que realmente el rubio no sabia, es que ella nunca iba enserio para no tener que aguantar los tontos desafíos de Alix y Kim o la insistencia del profesor a unirse a un club.

-Trató hecho Agreste, prepárate para perder y llorar. - dijo con voz presumida.

-La que llorara serás tú. - aclaró el ojiverde antes de soltar la mano de su amiga e ir con los chicos.

Ése juego Adrien lo tendría ganado sin necesidad de hacer una jugada estratégica (trampa) como la vez anterior.

Marinette era mala en deportes así que sería pan comido.

.

.

Luego del calentamiento el cual Adrien confirmó su victoria ya que Marinette no pudo terminar todas las vueltas por la pista, como siempre, y lucía muy cansada.

El profesor formo dos grupos:

1_Adrien, Kim, Iván, Alya, Nino, Alix y Sabrina.

2_Marinette, Mylene, Rose, Nathaniel, Juleka y Chloe.

Max estaba "enfermó" asi que se fue a sentar en la sombra mientras sus compañeros jugaban bajo el abrumador sol del verano.

El profesor tocó su silbato mientras Kim reía por ver como Rose y Nathaniel peleaban por una pelota la cual se les resbaló, cayó sobre la cabeza de Juleka y ella salió del juego sin esperar la orden del profesor.

-¡Ja! Esto sera rápido, digo, ¿qué le pasa al profesor que puso a los débiles juntos? Esto sera pan comid...

Una pelota pasó a gran velocidad cerca del rostro del deportista el cual se callo al ver su vida pasar por sus ojos y oía el grito de Iván al cual la pelota le dio en... las pelotas, cortesía de un lanzamiento de Marinette.

-¡Iván estás fuera! - grito el profesor mientras todos se ponían en alerta para lanzar los balones a la única amenaza del otro equipo pero Marinette se movia de un lado a otro, imposibilitado el golpe.

Rose, Nathaniel y Mylene asintieron y le pasaban los balones a Marinette la cual los tomaba y los lanzaba.

El primero en caer en ésa masacre que acababa de dar inicio, fue Nino; él perdió sus anteojos y terminó con la mejilla inflamada.

-¡Marinette! - grito Alya la cual por distraerse recibió un pelotazo en el estómago y cayó al suelo arrodillada y ahoga.

-¡Esta mina esta loca, yo me largo! - grito Alix intentando huir pero Marinette atrapó un balón que le lanzó Sabrina con una mano y en la otra ya tenía uno.

Lanzó uno de los balones, dándole en las piernas a Alix, haciendola caer mientras lanzaba la otra a Adrien el cual apenas y la esquivó.

El rubio palidecio al sentir el zumbido de la pelota y lo entendió todo.

Marinette no completo las vueltas por que a diferencia de los demás que si las hicieron todas, ella estaba más descansada.

Kim y Adrien se miraron entre si y asintieron.

El rubio tomó el camino de la derecha y le lanzó un balón a Nathaniel el cual se dio media vuelta asustado y recibió el golpe en su retaguardia, dando un grito tan agudo que podría romper una copa de cristal.

Kim que fue por la izquierda con dos balones, le lanzó una a Rose y el segudo a Mylene, dejandolas fuera del juego.

Marinette aprovechó que Kim se reincorporaba de sus movimientos y le lanzó un balón que le dio en lleno en el rostro, haciendolo caer como costal de papas y ver estrellitas sobre él.

Adrien quiso aprovechar éso y le lanzó un balón a Marinette pero ella lo evadio y pateo uno que se le había caído a Nathaniel tras su acto varonil de dar la espalda.

Adrien se lanzó al suelo haciendo que el balón pasé por encima de él y agarró uno que estaba cerca para lanzarselo a Marinette la cual dio un saltó y el balón pasó abajo de ella.

Ése fue un error por parte de Marinette.

Adrien que seguía en el suelo, alzó una pelota con sus pies, la empujó hacía adelante y le dio un fuerte golpe con ambas manos y se dirigió al rostro de Marinette la cual cerró los ojos, lista para el impacto.

-¡Estás fuera! - grito el profesor mientras todos quedaban en shock.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Chloe protegió a Marinette y agarró el balón antes de que la golpe y haciendo que Adrien pierda.

Adrien bajo la mirada deprimido por su derrota mientras Chloe se iba como una diva y Marinette sonreía nerviosa al ver a su furiosa amiga acercarse con un Nino sin anteojos, una Alix con un chinchon, Iván caminando abierto, Kim que se tapaba la nariz con un pañuelo ya que le sangraba y el profesor que esperaba una explicación por que nunca la vio jugar de ésa manera.

-Esto... estoy en mi periodo así que tengo fuerzas sobrehumana. - mintió de la peor manera posible pero convenció sólo a los chicos.

Alya y Alix la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron a los vestuarios de chicas.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue los gritos de socorro de Marinette mientras todos se hacían los sordos.

.

.

Tras terminar educación física y el castigo de 10 minutos de cosquillas de Marinette la cual casi se hace en los pantalones por reír tanto.

Adrien estaba afuera de la escuela, esperando a que Marinette salga, con los brazos cruzados.

La azabache salió con los hombros caídos y se sorprendido al ver a Adrien.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? Si me vas a pedir que me una al club de esgrima, déjame decirte que no y no insistas por que recién me deshice de Kim y el profesor. - dijo mientras Adrien suspiraba derrotado y negaba con la cabeza.

-Tú ganas, yo pierdo. Ya sabes como es el juego.

Marinette se rasco la mejilla pensativa.

Realmente, no tenía ganas de andar haciendo éso en éste momento.

Lo único que quería es ir a casa.

-Bueno... mi premio es la victoria y tu castigo la derrota. Éso es todo. - dijo mientras se iba y Adrien se volteó y la tomó de la mano.

La azabache se volteó para decirle que no tenia ganas de jugar pero quedó en shock con lo que paso.

Adrien la atrajo hacía él y la beso en los labios.

Adrien Agreste, el amigo que le gustaba, la estaba besando en los labios y ella no era capaz de reaccionar.

El chico cortó el beso y sonrió mientras tocaba la punta de la nariz de Marinette con la suya.

-Que esto sea una advertencia Marinette. Si el ganador no reclama su premio, será castigado y perderá su victoria. - susurro mientras la soltaba y se iba a su auto el cual acababa de llegar.

-Hasta mañana Marinette. - se despidió y ella seguía en ése mismo lugar, con la boca abierta y sin reaccionar.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?


End file.
